sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Film-Chronologie
Seit 1903 kamen regelmäßig Filmproduktionen mit Sherlock Holmes in einer Haupt- oder Nebenrolle ins Kino oder liefen im Fernsehen. Im Folgenden werden diese Produktionen chronologisch aufgelistet. 1903 *Sherlock Holmes Baffled 1905 *Adventures of Sherlock Holmes 1908 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Sherlock Holmes'' **''Sherlock Holmes in Lebensgefahr'' **''Sherlock Holmes im Gaskeller'' 1909 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Droschke 519'' **''Die graue Dame'' **''Die Diamanten der Sängerin'' 1910 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die schwarze Hand'' **''Sherlock Holmes und die Bauernfänger'' **''Das Millionentestament'' **''Sherlock Holmes' letzter Fall'' *Arsène Lupin contra Sherlock Holmes 1911 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die schwarze Kappe'' *Sherlock Holmes contra Professor Moriarty 1914 *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot *Sherlock Holmes contra Dr. Mors *Der Hund von Baskerville *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot 1916 *Sherlock Holmes *The Valley of Fear 1917 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Erdstrommotor'' **''Die Kassette'' **''Der Schlangenring'' 1920 *Das Detektiv-Duell 1921 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Hund der Baskerville'' **''The Man with the Twisted Lip'' **''The Dying Detective'' **''The Devil's Foot'' 1922 *Sherlock Holmes 1923 *Das Zeichen der Vier 1929 *Der Hund von Baskerville *The Return of Sherlock Holmes 1931 *The Sleeping Cardinal *The Speckled Band 1932 *Sherlock Holmes *The Missing Rembrandt *Das Zeichen der Vier *Lelícek ve sluzbách Sherlocka Holmese 1933 *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot 1935 *The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes 1937 *Der Hund von Baskerville *Silver Blaze * Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war 1939 *Der Hund von Baskerville *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes 1942 *Die Stimme des Terrors 1943 *Die Geheimwaffe *Verhängnisvolle Reise *Gespenster im Schloß 1944 *Das Spinnennest *Die Kralle *Die Perle der Borgia 1945 *Das Haus des Schreckens *Die Frau in Grün *Gefährliche Mission 1946 *Juwelenraub *Jagd auf Spieldosen 1947 *Arsenio Lupin 1951 *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) 1954 *Sherlock Holmes liegt im Sterben *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das Cunningham-Erbe'' **''Der Fall der Lady Beryl'' **''Der Fall der Pennsylvania-Pistole'' **''Der Fall des Texas Showgirls'' **''Der streitsüchtige Geist'' **''Die schüchterne Ballerina'' 1955 *Der Hund von Baskerville 1959 *Der Hund von Baskerville 1962 *Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes 1964 *The Speckled Band 1965 *Sherlock Holmes' größter Fall *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) 1967 *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) 1968 *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Italien) *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''A Study in Scarlet'' **''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' **''The Boscombe Valley Mystery'' **''The Sign of Four'' **''The Blue Carbuncle'' 1970 *Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes 1971 * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) 1972 *Der Hund von Baskerville 1974 *Das Zeichen der Vier * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) 1976 *Kein Koks für Sherlock Holmes *Sherlock Holmes in New York 1977 *Silver Blaze *Sherlock Holmes oder Der sonderbare Fall vom Ende der Zivilisation 1979 *Mord an der Themse *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, USA/POL) 1981 *Sherlock Holmes *Lupin tai Holmes 1982 *Der Hund von Baskerville *Young Sherlock (TV-Serie) 1983 *Auf den Spuren von Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) *Das Zeichen der Vier *Der Hund von Baskerville *vier Zeichentrickfilme in der Reihe Meisterwerke der Weltliteratur 1984 *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (Anime-Serie) *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (Granada Real-Serie) **''Ein Skandal in Böhmen'' **''Die tanzenden Männchen'' **''Das Marineabkommen'' **''Die einsame Radfahrerin'' **''Der verkrüppelte Mann'' **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Der blaue Karfunkel'' 1985 *Das Geheimnis des verborgenen Tempels *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes **''Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen'' **''Der griechische Dolmetscher'' **''Der Baumeister aus Norwood'' **''Der Dauerpatient'' **''Die Liga der Rothaarigen'' **''Sein letzter Fall'' 1986 *Basil der große Mäusedetektiv *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes **''Das leere Haus'' **''Die Internatsschule'' **''Der zweite Fleck'' **''Das Ritual der Familie Musgrave'' **''Abbey Grange'' **''Der Mann mit dem entstellten Mund'' **''Sechsmal Napoleon'' 1987 *Eine Pfeife in Amerika *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes **''Das Zeichen der Vier'' 1988 *Genie und Schnauze *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes **''Der Teufelsfuß'' **''Silver Blaze'' **''Wisteria Lodge'' **''Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne'' **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' 1989 * Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin (TV-Serie) 1990 *Sherlock Holmes muß sterben 1991 *The Crucifer of Blood *Sherlock Holmes en Caracas *Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle **''Das Verschwinden der Lady Frances Carfax'' **''Das Problem der Thor-Brücke'' **''Shoscombe Old Place'' **''Das Rätsel von Boscombe-Valley'' **''Der illustre Klient'' **''Der Mann mit dem geduckten Gang'' **''Der König der Erpresser'' 1992 *Sherlock Holmes: The Golden Years **''Incident at Victoria Falls'' **''Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady'' 1993 * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) *Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle **''Der letzte Vampir'' **''Der begehrte Junggeselle'' 1994 *Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes **''Die Drei Giebel'' **''Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett'' **''Das goldene Pince-Nez'' **''Der Rote Kreis'' **''Der Mazarin-Stein'' **''Die Pappschachtel'' 1995 * Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin (TV-Serie) 1996 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) 1999 * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serien) 2000 *Der Hund von Baskerville 2001 *O Xangô de Baker Street *Das Zeichen der Vier *Skandal in Böhmen 2002 *Der Vampir von Whitechapel *Der Hund der Baskervilles *Sherlock 2003 * Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen 2004 *Der Seidenstrumpfmörder 2007 *Sherlock Holmes and the Baker Street Irregulars 2009 *Sherlock Holmes 2010 *Sherlock Holmes (DVD-Produktion) *Sherlock (TV-Serie) *Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (DVD-Produktion) Kategorie: Liste